


Study Break

by lvdymacbeth



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Fluff, college/law school AU if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvdymacbeth/pseuds/lvdymacbeth
Summary: Olivia is concerned for Alex as she studies for her law school exams.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> School is kicking my ass right now, so I decided to write this to live vicariously through Alex lol. I hope you enjoy :)

Alex didn’t even look up from the mess of papers and books strewn about the table in front of her when Olivia set down a fresh cup of coffee next to her. Honestly, she’d barely even noticed the new addition to her study space; she was far too invested in the case she was reading about and couldn’t afford to lose her focus.

“Honey?” Olivia tried softly. She knew how important law school exams were and she didn’t want to interrupt Alex as she was concentrating, but it was getting late and she was worried about her girlfriend. Alex had been at all day, and she hadn’t left the table in hours. She’d barely even spoken to Olivia. In fact, aside from the scratching of her pen in her notebook, all she’d heard from her since dinner were exasperated sighs and the occasional under-her-breath expletive.

Alex jumped, startled by Olivia’s voice; she didn’t realize she was still in the room. She turned to look at Olivia and noticed the coffee she previously set on the table. Taking it into her hands, she brought it to her lips, sighing as the warm beverage hit her tongue. “Thanks for the coffee. I’m definitely going to need it.”

“How much longer are you planning on staying up?” Olivia moved to stand behind the chair Alex was sitting on, gently placing her hands onto her girlfriend’s shoulders before placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Alex turned her neck to look at the woman standing behind her. “As long as I need to. Exams are in a week and I have so much more to review.”

She was afraid that was what Alex was going to say. Olivia sighed. “I know asking you to come to bed won’t accomplish anything, so is there anything I can do to help you? I hate seeing you this stressed out and you need to take care of yourself.”

Alex smiled, her heart swelling at how much Olivia cared about her. They’d been together for a couple years, and Olivia seemingly only got sweeter and more caring as their relationship went on, a development that made Alex soft whenever she thought about it. “It’s very sweet of you to offer, baby, but unless you can somehow magically transfer all of this—” she gestured to the somewhat organized mess in front of her “—information into my head, I think I’m on my own with this one.”

“Can I at least rub your shoulders for you? They’ve got to be sore after pouring over your notes all day.”

The idea sounded absolutely heavenly to Alex—she loved spending time with her girlfriend and her shoulders _were_ a bit sore—but she really needed to get back to focusing on studying. “I don’t know…I have so much more to review tonight.”

Olivia really wanted to do something to help her, but she knew Alex wouldn’t fold easily, so she decided to do what she always did to get Alex to do what she wants: she pouted. She looked at Alex with her big, brown puppy dog eyes and a little frown, the sight of which made Alex melt immediately. “Please? It’ll only be five minutes and then you can get back to studying.”

Alex playfully rolled her eyes and tried—and failed—to suppress a smile; Olivia clearly thought she would always get her way with that face, and she was right. Alex was powerless to resist it. “Fine. Five minutes and then I really do have to get back to work.”

Oliva grinned in response as she began to gently massage Alex’s shoulders, who immediately felt her stress begin to melt away. “You know, Alex, you’re going to crush your exams. You’re one of the smartest people I’ve ever met, and certainly the most cut out to be a lawyer.”

Alex blushed. “That’s very sweet, Liv.”

They continued on chatting and laughing, both of them happy to be spending time together after having barely talked all day. Alex was especially happy; she’d had a long, grueling day, and she was incredibly thankful to get to have at least some time with Olivia.

A few more minutes passed before Alex put her hand on top of one of Olivia’s, making Olivia stop her massage. “Baby, I really appreciate you and the shoulder rub, but I really need to get back to studying now.” As much as it pained her to ask Olivia to leave, she had to; she still had a whole case to review before she could go to bed.

Olivia nodded, understanding completely. She wrapped her arms around Alex, hugging her from behind. “Please try to get at least some sleep. I’m going to go to bed, and I’d like to see you in there soon.”

Alex turned, softly kissing Olivia. “I will be there as soon as I can. Goodnight, baby.”

“Goodnight. I love you.”

“I love you too, Liv.”


End file.
